Podwójne życie Jagody Lee
Stany Zjednoczone |Oryginalny język =angielski |Główne role = |Liczba odcinków = 40 |Liczba serii =3 |Nagrody = |Produkcja = Cartoon Network Studios |Reżyseria = Judd Winick |Scenariusz = |Muzyka = |Czas trwania odcinka =22 min. |Stacja telewizyjna =Cartoon Network |Kraj oryginalnej emisji = Stany Zjednoczone |Lata emisji =2005-2007 Polska |Data premiery = 30 maja 2005 7 listopada 2005 |Status = Zakończony |Od lat= 7 }} Podwójne życie Jagody Lee (ang. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) – amerykański serial animowany wyprodukowany przez Cartoon Network Studios. Twórcą serialu jest Judd Winick. Opis fabuły Serial o przygodach młodej Azjatki o imieniu Jagoda Lee, która walczy w obronie świata przed światem chaosu i zła, a który widzi tylko ona i jej najbliżsi. Jagoda musi ukrywać swoją drugą tożsamość przed wszystkimi, co czasami bywa zbyt trudne, a znajomi często zastanawiają się, czy z Jagodą jest wszystko w porządku. Bohaterowie * Jagoda „Jaga” Lee (ang. Juniper „Jun” Lee) – Te Xuan Ze (czyt. Tur Szuan Zen). Ma 11 lat. Posiada zdolności takie jak np. super zwinność, szybkość. Odziedziczyła moc po swojej babce. Ma długie czarne włosy, piegi na nosie. Najcześciej ubiera się w zieloną koszulkę, dżinsy i brązowe buty. Kocha się w swoim koledze ze szkoły, Markusie. * Rajmund (Raju) (ang. Ray Ray Lee) – brat Jagi. Ma 8 lat. Widzi potwory dzięki przypadkowemu przekazaniu mocy swojej siostry do jego ciała. Marzy by być Te Xuan Ze (udaje mu się to w odcinku „Tur Szuan Ja”, ale rezygnuje z mocy na rzecz chwilowo „zamrożonej” Jagody). Kocha jeść słodycze i oglądać telewizję. Nie lubi się myć. * Mentor (ang. Monroe) lub Mentor Connery Boy McGregor Scott V – pies rasy mops, pomocnik Te Xuan Ze. Jest już stary, ale przydatny w walce. Robi za chodzącą encyklopedię, zna się na magii jak nikt inny. * A Ma (ang. Jasmine Lee ’Ah-Mah’) – „emerytowana” Te Xuan Ze, babcia Jagody, uprawia wiele sportów ekstremalnych, dużo podróżuje. * Dennis Lee – starszy brat Jagi, nic nie wie o jej magicznych mocach, dowiaduje się o nich dopiero w odcinku „Przypieczętowane Piąchą”. Chyba kocha się w Jody. * Lily (wielka stopa) – wielka stopa zmieniona w dziewczynkę, opiekuje się nią A Ma, występuje razem z innymi kumplami Jagi. * Jody Irwin – najlepsza koleżanka Jagi, prymuska, prowadzi kronikę szkolną. * Rodzice Jagi – pojawiają się rzadko. * Marcus Carsner – kolega Jagi, w którym się podkochuje. * Ofelia Ramírez – koleżanka Jagi, jest w stylu gotki, kocha rock i metal. * Roger Radcliffe – kolega Jagi, który uwielbia Ofelię. * William – ojciec Mentora. Wersja polska Wersja polska: Master Film na zlecenie Warner Bros Występują: * Agnieszka Maliszewska - Jagoda Lee * Dominika Kluźniak - Rajmund Lee * Ryszard Olesiński - Mentor W pozostałych rolach: * Rafał Kołsut - Roger * Mirosława Krajewska - A Ma * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner - Jody Irwin * Anna Sroka - Ofelia * Krzysztof Szczerbiński - Dennis Lee * Izabella Bukowska - Pani Lee * Artur Kaczmarski - Pan Lee * Janusz Wituch – ** Klaun (odc. 1), ** Buford (odc. 28) * January Brunov – Jeff Krasnoluders (odc. 1) * Wojciech Paszkowski – Barasafer (odc. 1) * Elżbieta Kijowska – Nauczycielka śpiewu (odc. 2) * Iwona Rulewicz – Pielęgniarka (odc. 2) * Jacek Mikołajczak – ** Wielki Wiking (odc. 2), ** Thor (odc. 3) * Cezary Kwieciński – ** Todd, ** Hector, ** Batut * Agata Gawrońska – ** Córka Cordotha, ** Troll #1 (odc. 27), ** Reporterka (odc. 39) * Zbigniew Suszyński – Steven – władca marzeń sennych * Tomasz Kozłowicz – Bier-bo-tanio * Aleksander Mikołajczak – Jeden z demonów Piratas * Marcin Troński – ** Maret, ** Thor * Mirosław Zbrojewicz – ** William, ** Złosiej * Grzegorz Hardej – Marcus * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz – ** Ashley, ** Lily * Andrzej Chudy – ** Piącha, ** Troll #2 (odc. 27) * Jacek Kopczyński – Elf Pomagier * Wojciech Paszkowski – Loki (I seria) * Adam Bauman – Loki (III seria) * Włodzimierz Bednarski – Facet, który zbudził mumię * Tomasz Marzecki – Szef grupy L.A.M. * Mieczysław Morański – Jean Claude * Łukasz Lewandowski – ** Taylor, ** Glem (odc. 28) * Katarzyna Łaska – Rachel Irwin * Leszek Zduń – Ki Yee * Ilona Kuśmierska – Ciotka Run (odc. 39) * Ewa Serwa – Nauczycielka W-Fu (odc. 27) * Jacek Wolszczak * Joanna Pach * Jarosław Boberek – Terry (odc. 3) * Marek Obertyn * Paweł Szczesny – Burmistrz * Wojciech Machnicki * Mirosław Wieprzewski * Andrzej Blumenfeld – Król Agatorius (odc. 28) * Jarosław Domin – Tayler (odc. 28) * Stefan Knothe * Jan Kulczycki * Cezary Nowak * Dariusz Odija * Hanna Kinder-Kiss * Jolanta Wołłejko * Wojciech Szymański * Brygida Turowska i inni Odcinki * Serial po raz pierwszy w Polsce pojawił się na kanale Cartoon Network: ** I seria (odcinki1-13) – 7 listopada 2005 roku, ** II seria (odcinki 14-26) – 1 maja 2006 roku, ** III seria (odcinki 27-39) – 12 maja 2007 roku, ** Odcinek świąteczny i odcinki krótkometrażowe – niewyemitowane. * Ostatnia emisja serialu – 4 stycznia 2008 roku. * W halloweenowym maratonie, w niedzielę 2 listopada 2008 roku o godzinie 11:40, został wyemitowany odcinek „To wielka dynia, Jagoda Lee” * Podczas maratonu Chłopaki kontra dziewczyny w weekend 24 i 25 stycznia 2009 roku zostało wyemitowanych kilka odcinków. Spis odcinków Odcinki w komiksach SERIA PIERWSZA (Cartoon Network Magazyn) # A-Ja-Jajo! # Biegając z duuużym psem # Wielkie porządki Kategoria:Podwójne życie Jagody Lee Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Produkcje Cartoon Network Studios